Systems presently exist which provide for an individual to interact with the video display of a computer software application program. The video monitor displays preparatory information followed by questions for the individual. Time is provided to allow the individual to input information via a keyboard or mouse. The system then responds with further displays based on the individual's response.
Further, game apparatus exist with a control unit having an infrared transmitter and receiver. An action episode is displayed on a television monitor and signals are transmitted to the remote unit indicating a characteristic relating to the game. For instance, the player may be a pilot and the pilot's plate is "shot down". Conversely, the player/pilot can fire the infrared beam upon the image in the televisiion screen with the effectiveness of the pilot's shooting being registered on the screen after having been received by the receiving unit.
Such systems are based merely on the existence or nonexistence of a predetermined infrared signal, and do not provide for interaction on a conversational level between the control unit associated with the television monitor and a remote unit. Further, there are no known systems which allow an individual to participate in addition to or in lieu of a remote unit.